Odioso y maravilloso rosa
by OlivierCash
Summary: Lo odiaba todo, absolutamente todo de ese maldito lugar, bueno, en verdad había algo en ese lugar que si le gustaba. AU-Cardverse Asakiku
**Le tengo un autentico cariño a esta pareja, fue mi primera OTP de Hetalia y a día de hoy lo sigue siendo, compartiendo el puesto con el Rusame. Pero no se me había ocurrido nada con esta pareja, hasta hace poco, me sentí bien conmigo misma cuando fui capaz de escribir algo con esta pareja. Espero que se me ocurran más fics de estos dos.**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece,su autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Podría escribir si quisiera ríos de tinta sobre ese maldito lugar, pudiendo resumirlo todo con una simple palabra, "odio". Odiaba ese lugar, odiaba casi todo de ese lugar plagado de ese maldito color rosa que se encontraba hasta en las piedras. Tanto rosa le hacía daños a los ojos y la situación sólo empeoraba.

El odio inundaba su cuerpo cuando debía ir a ese lugar tan cursi junto al imbécil de su Rey, para que este hablara con el despreciable Rey de Corazones, por no hablar de su cargante Sota. Hacía años, él había pensaba que no existiría Sota más insoportable que la de Picas, quien le tenía un rencor especial y totalmente personal, pero la Sota de Corazones era especialmente insufrible y cargante. A veces hasta casi llegaba a sentir pena por el pobre Rey de Corazones por soportarle, casi.

Suspiró, llevaba un rato sentado en el centro de ese quiosco hecho de hierro, el cual había sido forjado de una manera preciosa. Imitando las formas de enrollarse de los tallos de las plantas con flores, acabando en un tejado con la forma puntiaguda habitual de los quioscos, cubierto con pequeños cristales que brillaban a la luz del Sol, creando un precioso mosaico.

La mesa y las sillas que había dentro del quiosco imitaban la forma del mismo, en cuanto a decoración y formas. Lo único malo que veía, era que todo seguía siendo rosa, hasta los hierros. Como mucho, algún pequeño detalle del juego de tazas que se encontraba colocado sobre la mesa, era de color rojo.

Hablando de las tazas, Arthur no pudo evitar apreciarlas, se notaba el trabajo artesanal invertido en ellas desde su fabricación, hasta las flores pintadas en ellas a mano. Cada taza tenía un dibujo diferente, mas, todas poseían un estilo similar, lo que les daba una gran y pintoresca unidad, tanto entre ellas como con el propio quiosco.

Miró alrededor, el lugar en el que se hallaba estaba rodeado de flores, bueno, eso era quedarse corto, puesto que mas bien estaba sumergido entre ellas De color rosa por puesto, eso si, de todo tipo de flores, había algunas que no se parecían en nada. Pero el tipo de flor que más se veía, era el crisantemo, en sus variadas versiones, claro esta.

En teoría, el palacio estaba al lado, debido a que se encontraba en uno de los muchos jardines de este. Pero había tal densidad de flores que no veía absolutamente nada de él.

El ambiente era tan rosa que hasta el verde de las plantas le parecía estar teñido por ese infernal color. Como odiaba esta ahí y no impidiendo que el idiota de su Rey los metiera en una guerra con el Reino de Corazones.

Como había mencionado, su Rey era un estúpido integral que nunca, nunca, nunca, pensaba antes de hablar. Por ello, siempre que podía lo acompañaba a las reuniones, para evitar que soltara alguna bomba, provocando la condena de su Reino y logrando que lo metiera de cabeza en una guerra.

De momento había logrado que nada malo pasara, mas Alfred tenía una habilidad innata para sorprenderlo, sobre todo para mal. Por ello, siempre que no estaba a su lado en esas reuniones exclusivas entre Reyes, le era imposible mantener la calma y la confianza en el tonto de su Rey.

— Buenos días Reina de Picas, perdón por hacerle esperar— habló una voz que sacó a Arthur de sus pensamientos.

Había estado tan distraído que ni se percató de su llegada y probablemente el espesor de las flores hubiera contribuido con eso. Delante de él se hallaba la única persona que conseguía disminuir su odio hacía ese lugar de tal manera que prácticamente se olvidaba de él.

Es que, con solo verlo aparecer su día se volvía increíblemente fabuloso, independientemente de todo lo que hubiera ocurrido antes.

— Hola...— saludó intentando que no se le notara lo nervioso y contento que estaba por verlo—. No pasa nada, este lugar es muy agradable— aseguró apresuradamente.

El de pelo negro le miró con su habitual falta de expresividad, pero Arthur lo conocía bien y por ello pudo notar que su acompañante no estaba del todo seguro de sus palabras.

— De verdad que lo siento, me ha surgido un imprevisto en el último momento.

— Dime que no ha sido culpa de Alfred— pidió exasperado la Reina de Picas.

Para su fortuna, Kiku en seguida negó y le hizo señas con la mano para tranquilizarlo.

— No ha sido vuestro Rey— recalcó.

Arthur no quiso insistir, no le gustaba meterse donde no le llamaban y lo que menos quería hacer en esos momentos, era ofender a Kiku pecando de confiado.

Mientras, Kiku aprovechó para servir el té rojo que se encontraba en el interior de la tetera y que había aparecido gracias a la peculiar magia de la Reina de Corazones. También apareció una cesta repleta de postres con una pinta exquisita. Luego, Kiku se sentó , para quedar justo en frente de la Reina de Picas.

— Gracias— agradeció Arthur para luego beber un poco del delicioso té—. Me encanta vuestro té.

— Me alegra escuchar eso— afirmó la Reina de Corazones mientras se tomaba el suyo—. He de admitir que el vuestro también es delicioso, adoro probarlo cada vez que voy a vuestro Reino.

Estuvieron degustando el té y los postres, que estaban aun más buenos de que aparentaban. Todo en completo silencio. Era extraño, de normal, con otras personas, esa clase de silencios resultaban muy incómodos, mas, cuando estaban los dos juntos, eran de los más agradables, no necesitaban decirse nada para disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

— ¿Hay algún tema del que necesites hablar conmigo?— cuestionó Arthur.

Ambos tenía la misma categoría, eran las Reinas de sus respectivos reinos, las segundas personas más poderosos de sus reinos. Quienes debían velar por la seguridad y el buen hacer de su Rey, dedicándose en cuerpo y alma a su reino, buscando lo mejor para todos.

Y aun así, eso no quería decir que no pudieran tener vida propia, ni siquiera obligaban a que fueran fieles, amorosamente hablando, al Rey. Porque no había nada de amor en todos eso, era simple conveniencia. Pocos habían sido los Reyes y Reinas del mismo reino que se habían amado.

El propio Rey de Picas tenía una relación amorosa con el Rey de Tréboles, algo que Arthur no podía soportar, pero con lo que le tocaba vivir. Aunque de vez en cuando estuviera a punto de darle un ataque gracias a ese tema que siempre que podía, procuraba evitar.

Cualquiera podía tener al amante que quisiera, lo único que se debía conseguir era que personas no deseables se enteraran de eso, para evitar que lo emplearan en tu contra.

— No, no tiene nada que ver con los asuntos de nuestros reinos— contestó Kiku sacando de nuevo a la Reina de Picas de sus pensamientos—. Debido a que debe pasar su valioso tiempo en el castillo, he decidido hacerle compañía mientras vuestro Rey esta ocupado, para que no se le haga tan pesada la espera— explicó con amabilidad—. Si no tiene inconveniencia por supuesto.

Kiku estaba pasando tiempo junto a él por algo que no estaba relacionado con asuntos oficiales, el mundo era fabuloso y el color rosa del lugar era precioso, lo más bonito y agradable que había visto en toda su vida.

— No tengo ninguna inconveniencia— aseguró muy apresurado, demasiado—. No hace falta que te refieras a mi de usted, puedes tutearme sin problema— aseguró Arthur, procurando no sonar impaciente— . Te lo he pedido muchas veces.

La Reina de Corazones asintió con un poco de apuro.

— Cierto, me disculpo por eso, es la costumbre— se disculpó inclinando un poco la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

Kiku siempre tan formal, a veces incluso resultaba demasiado formal, pero daba igual, a él le perdonaría cualquier cosa.

— No hace falta que me pidas perdón por eso— dijo Arthur con una radiante sonrisa, bajo la que intentó ocultar todos sus nervios—. Por cierto, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

La Reina de Corazones le miró un poco sorprendido y Arthur sonrió ante esa adorable reacción. De entre sus ropas sacó una bonita caja de madera talla en la que se apreciaban diversas flores, sobre todo crisantemos. La caja estaba pintada de un brillante color azul que resaltaba en medio de tanto rosa, pareciendo más azul y brillante de lo que realmente era.

Hace muchos años, cuando Alfred era aún un niño que corría entre los jardines sin ninguna preocupación. En la época donde Lugwid todavía no era el Rey de Corazones, Kiku le contó que su nombre significaba "crisantemo" en otro idioma. Por lo cual, el Rey de Corazones de aquella época tendía a regalarle esas flores.

— No hace falta que hagas un regalo— aseguró Kiku muy apurado, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a los regalos de gente que no fuera de su reino.

¡Cuanto disfrutó Arthur ese momento!

— Es un simple detalle— afirmó Arthur con la sonrisa radiante que permanecía en su cara—. Tomatelo como una manera de agradecer lo buen anfitrión que eres.

Kiku pareció resignarse, a lo mejor no le apeteció llevarle la contraria a Arthur, o puede que le gustó hecho de que Arthur tuviera esa clase de detalles él, aunque no lo demostró.

— Ábrelo— pidió la Reina de Picas.

La Reina de Corazones se acercó la caja para ver lo que había en su interior. Al abrirla, en sus labios apareció una tierna sonrisa acompañada de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Que con lo pálida que era su piel, se le notaba muchísimo, algo que a Arthur se le hizo tan encantador que ni se percato de que él mismo también se encontraba sonrojado.

— Gracias, me encanta el regalo— agradeció mirándole con una radiante sonrisa, o al menos, lo que se consideraba como tal dentro de los estándares de Kiku.

— Como siempre que vienes dices que te gusta el té de mi reino, me pareció un buen regalo— aclaró la Reina de Picas escondiendo su nerviosismo.

El de pelo negro observó las bolsitas de té que se hallaban colocadas en perfectas filas. Arthur no lo admitiría, pero se pegó un día entero preparando el regalo, incluyendo lo de colocar una a una cada bolsita, preocupándose de que quedaran perfectamente alineadas. Y por supuesto, estaba incluido el tema de tallar toda la caja, siendo que apenas había tallado madera en su vida.

— En cuanto pueda, tomaré un poco— prometió Kiku.

— Me alegra que te guste el regalo.

— A mi me alegra que tú me hayas hecho un regalo— comentó, resaltando demasiado ese "tú".

Ambos se miraron sonrientes, disfrutando del perfecto y maravilloso momento que estaban compartiendo.


End file.
